Crooked
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Stein comes up with the perfect idea for a final exam. Romance blooms in the most unlikely place. Better summary inside. (Kid x Soul) (Maka x Crona) (Black Star x Paddy)


**Summary: Dr. Stein, being the genius that he is, decides for the semester final, to have the miesters swap weapons for a day. Kid switches with Maka, Black Star with an OC (Angela; weapon of choice is a sickle scythe named Ghost Rogue) For the final, the swapped pairs will fight and be graded on their performance and ability to adapt to each other's weapon.**

**Mostly romantic pairing with Soul x Kid, with some side pairing of Black Star and Patty.**

**...**

"I've come up with the perfect final." Dr. Stein monotonously told the class, his glasses reflecting the light from the sun streaming into the room because his chair toppled over again as he entered.

A collective groan sounded from the mass of students, followed by a chorus of heads hitting desks repetitively.

Ignoring the classes lack of enthusiasm, Dr. Stein continued on with his explanation.

"There are some of you here who won't always have the same weapon and/or miester their entire lives. So it's good to get to experience what it's like to team up with someone else once in a while. So that you are ready if the time ever comes." he ended his speech with a sigh and set to work getting himself up right again.

As he stood, he turned the screw in his skull and started to talk again,

"The groups have already been randomly selected, so no complaining." another groan resounded through the room. "Angela." he stopped, looking up at a brunette girl.

She stared back at him, her orange eyes narrowing into a glare.

"What." she snapped, reaching a hand over to the boy sitting to her left. The red haired boy sighed and rested his head on her shoulder to calm her down somewhat.

"You've been placed in a group with Black Star." Stein answered, motioning to the bluenette across the room.

"What?!" Black Star shouted, leaping from his seat in rage and glaring at Angela, who stared back with a bored expression. "No." he flatly refused.

"This is not up for debate." Stein replied, not missing a beat.

Black Star looked ready to scream something else when Tsubaki placed her hand on his and shook her head, so he sat back down.

"Now then, with the rest of you..." Stein continued turning his screw, looking over the list in his hand and reading allowed names. "Death the Kid, switching with Maka."

The moment the words left his mouth, a gasp was heard.

"Hah! HAHAHAHA!" Patty slapped her hand on the desk, pointing at her meister mockingly. He glared back at her, his eyebrow twitching.

"Symmetry is everything! You can't do this to me!" Kid screeched, pointing at Stein and starting to shake slightly. "I can't work with only one weapon. And what's more, IT'S _HIM._" his accusing finger then turned to the white haired male sitting next to a giggling Maka.

"This is so uncool." Soul muttered, looking away from Kid.

Of course he would get stuck with his long-term crush. Of-fucking-course.

What's worse, the two would be forced to work together, least they fail the semester and have to start all over again.

"Now then, get into your groups and switch with your partners. We start now." Stein said, clapping his hands slightly.

"At least its not disceting something again." Maka whispered to Soul, laughing slightly at her own joke.

Of course, she was highly amused with the fact that her weapon would be forced into close quarters with his crush, and hopefully the albino would be able to 'keep his cool' around Kid, or else he might spill about his true feelings.

"Is it just me, or are all the pairs gender based?" Soul asked her, looking at all the groups starting to form, and watching as Death the Kid made his way over to them.

"What?"

"Think about it. Me with Kid," his face flushed slightly at that "the girls with you, Angela with Tsubaki, and even Black Star with the staby-staby dude." he muttered, pointing to the respective groups.

"Staby-staby dude?" she giggled, amused.

"I forgot his name, I didn't care much to learn it." he responded, uncrossing his arms and staring up at Kid when he finally reached their desk.

"This, is stupid." Liz said, rolling her eyes and walking over to Maka. "Not that I mind much, but Kid looks like he's going to have an aneurysm." she pointed to her meister, who was twitching slightly.

"So not cool, Kid." Soul muttered, rolling his eyes and standing next to the shorter boy.

Patty skipped her way over to the other side of Maka and smiled at her sister.

"I think this will be fun!"

"Symmetry, symmetry, everything is so off, everything is wrong, I'm a failure! I should die!" Kid rubbed his face with his hands, almost on the verge of tears.

"Chill, dude. It's one fucking day. How bad could it be?" Soul muttered, his crooked grin flashing quickly before disappearing. Kid calmed down somewhat and managed a smile of his own.

"You're right. One day."

**...**

**Sorry the prologe is so short, but the next chapter is where the real good stuff happens.**

**It's hard to explain, but this will mostly _not_ actually have anything to do with the final, but really just focusing on Kid and Soul. Since they have to spend a whole day together.**

**With the OC's. I couldn't use Crona because of Ragnorak being inside him, so he can't switch weapons, so I just thought, why not make up a couple OC's? So I spent about ten minutes coming up with Angela and Ghost Rogue. **

**Anyways, the explanation behind the two will be on my profile page, if you wanna look.**


End file.
